


just a little bit of your heart | james potter x reader

by aesthetxcimagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gryffindor Reader, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetxcimagines/pseuds/aesthetxcimagines
Summary: james seems to be drifting away, it saddens you to realize why.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	just a little bit of your heart | james potter x reader

**Author's Note:**

> inspo from ariana grande’s song with the same title. also my heart is broken

it wasn’t an unknown fact that james had become distant in the past few months. especially not to you. 

mornings would consist of your cold bed instead of being wrapped up in his arms.

you started to drift away from all of your friends, putting your classes first, but your grades were still dropping anyways.

your mind was distracted- thoughts never stopping their vicious cycle in your head.

what pushed him away? 

what was so horrible about you that sent him running for the hills?

but then it all started to click together.

\---

one night when you couldn’t sleep, you made your way down the stairs into the common room.

wrapping your blanket tighter around your shoulders, pushing the multitudes of thoughts out of your mind, you sat close to the fire.

maybe the warmth of the burning wood would fill up the empty, cold void of your heart.

but it was no use. tears started to stream down your face, gasping for air as it became harder to breathe.

suddenly, you were wrapped in familiar arms.

but it was different than before. he smelt different, of a perfume that was too flowery to be yours. and you knew who's exactly it was.

he’s murmuring words into your ears as he places soft kisses against your hair, but you can’t hear him. he’s too far gone. 

maybe he was never fully yours to begin with.

\---

suddenly, you could see light again. 

all thanks to marlene. 

she drug you out of bed and helped you get ready for classes the next day, even doing your makeup for you.

she told you to keep your head up and not to let it get to you.

and that’s when you realized how truly blind you were.

\---

everyone could see it.

it wasn’t like they were trying to hide it by any means.

they shared giggles in the back of the classroom, walked too close together in the halls, everyone thought they were together.

and it sure looked like it.

so that night, you asked james to meet you in the common room.

\---

sitting in the same spot as before, your eyes watched the falling embers as you clutched the blanket with tense fingers.

your mind was numb, but your heart was racing.

surely, after a few minutes, james took his place next to you on the ground. 

he looked at you with curious eyes before his heart broke at the sight of you.

you had washed off all the makeup prior, and the bags underneath your eyes were on full-show.

“y/n-” james started by you were quick to shush him.

your lip trembled before even letting out a word.

he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“i think we need to breakup.” you said bluntly, eyes tired.

“but why?” he whimpered, begging you to look at him.

“you know why, your heart was never mine. it was nice while it lasted, jamie. please don’t treat lily the same way you did me.” 

with that you shook off the blanket and walked calmly to the staircase, never giving him the eye contact he needed.

his voice fell silent on your ears as you made it to your dorm.

and when you woke up the next morning, it was like a heavy weight was lifted off your chest.


End file.
